Evil twins
by Ahotep
Summary: Sanada is left alone with his brother's chilren. Kuan Ti and Kagami. They are twins and not what can be called nice little children. Poor Sanada will have to live with them during two weeks. How will he manage to cope with the situation?
1. Day 0

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Sanada's older brother Gennosuke and his wife Li Mei have 4 years old twins. Kuan Ti (boy) and Kagami. Unfortunately their grandmother on their mother side died. So parents and grandparents on the father side decided to go to China for the burial. The only problem was the kids. They couldn't go with their parents and they didn't find a babysitter who would look after them during two weeks.

Poor Sanada was the one chosen to take care of his dear nephew and niece. How will he manage to survive? Will he need some help? And who would be the one to help him?...

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 0

Sanada Genichirou, 20 years old, head of the family dojo and one of the best kendoka of Japan, was napping in his room. He had a difficult night. He broke up with his girlfriend of two years. She wanted more of his time and she couldn't understand that he had to work more since his brother decided to stop helping with the dojo. Said brother just move out of the family house with his Chinese wife and their two kids.

They had decided that it was high time for them to have their own house even though said house was just at the end of the street. His parents weren't home. His father was working and his mother was with his sister-in-law. Her mother has just died and she was helping her to organize her travel to China.

So yeah Sanada was napping. He had a tough morning teaching kendo to a bunch retired people who didn't understand the need of doing katas before starting to fight. He thought that sleeping a bit before his afternoon lesson could only do him some good. Yes he had to go to RikkaiDai to coach the kendo team before going back to his dojo to train some children and young adult. And after that he had to go to his evening lesson. Kendo was a huge part of his life but he thought that learning some law wouldn't hurt.

He was sleeping peacefully when someone knocked on his bedroom door. As he didn't answer, the person opened said door and shook Sanada's shoulder. Poor guy woke up and glared at the intruder who happened to be his mother. He apologized, sat down, combed his hair with his hands and waited for his mother to talk.

"I am really sorry to wake you up. We have a little problem with the burial. It seems that Gennosuke's father in law had a seizure. They will leave tomorrow and I will go with them. I phoned your father and he will come with us. We will need him to deal with the legal aspect of the burial."

"I guess I will be alone. That is not a problem, Mother."

"Well you won't be alone. We couldn't find a baby sitter to look after your nephew and your niece. So we thought that you could look after them."

Hearing that, Sanada was now fully awake. He was hoping he was still sleeping. Oh he did like his brother's children. It was just that he wasn't that fond of kids. Of kids that they didn't know what the word "obey" meant.

"Of course I could but I have plenty of things to do. The retired people team has a competition next weekend and I have two essays to write for my law school. Rikkaidai had a boarding school. If you want I can phone the head master and he will make sure that Kuan Ti and Kagami have a room."

His mother stared at him.

"How heartless of you, Genichirou! They have just lost their grandmother and you want to send them to a boarding school because you are too busy to take care of them. I did not bring you up to be cold and heartless towards innocent children. We decided that you would be the one to take care of them. It is my last word. Do not even think to phone your father to complain. We talked about it beforehand."

Sanada sighed. He knew it was going to happen. First he broke up with his girlfriend, then he broke his shoelaces and a wooden sword and this could only be the conclusion of everything. Nothing could be worse than spending two weeks with two four years old brats who only liked to behave like little demons.

The kids liked him and he liked them. They were part of his family. He never had to look after children. Nobody trusted him enough to leave him alone with some children. Even Niou Masaharu, former Trickster, didn't trust him with his two years old daughter. Yes Niou got his girlfriend pregnant during their first year of college. The nearest he ever was had been at Christmas or for their birthday when he gave them the presents he bought them.

"Of course mother I will look after them." Sanada said bowing his head.

"Marvelous. I pinned on the fridge their doctor's number; you'll be able to phone us on your father's cell phone. Li Mei made a list of what they are allowed to do and what they can not eat."

"You will thank Li Mei-sama for me. I will do my best."

"You are the best son ever. If you have some problems you can ask Ryuzaki-chan to come and help you. She can even stay here if needed."

Sanada-san winked at her son.

"Oh but you can also ask Yukimura-kun to help you. After all he has a younger sister. And if you are really desperate you may ask that friend of yours. Niou… You may also go and see Saruwatari-san. I talked to her. She will help if needed."

"Yes mother…"

"Great. I will go back to Gennosuke's. Li Mei will come back with my grandchildren. I do not know if we will come home to eat. You can either come and join us or you can cook a little something for you. See you later."

Sanada-san went out leaving poor Sanada alone with the beginning of a horrible headache…

* * *

A/N:Poor Sanada… I don't know yet if there will be some romance. If there is some, would you rather have a Sanada/Sakuno one or a Sanada/Yukimura one. I know I said he had a girlfriend. As far as I'm concerned he can be bisexual… Sorry for the little delay. Got some computer problems. To apologize I'll post day1 too


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY1

When Sanada woke up that fateful morning the house was really noisy. He could hear people yelling and some children crying. At first he thought it was only a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Said dream happened to be the truth as someone entered his room without knocking.

"Genichirou you should have been up for hours!"

Sanada wiped his sleepy eyes to see his father staring at him.

"I apologize father. I have forgotten about your travel. I will be down in a few minutes."

His father grunted and left the room without closing the door.

Sanada was with his family ten minutes later. It was difficult to sit down as the whole living room was in a mess. There were suitcases everywhere as well as toys and food. His brother and his wife were sitting in one of the rare armchair still free from food and toys while his parents were standing in the middle of the room. The twins were playing with their little cars on the floor. They stopped everything they were doing when they saw their dear uncle entering the leaving room.

They stood up, threw the cars away and hugged his legs. Poor Sanada was about to fall flat on his face when his elder brother called his children.

"Kuan Ti, Kagami stop bothering uncle Genichirou! Go back to your toys and take some of them upstairs in your room. I have to talk with my brother and you don't need to hear what I have to say."

The children went away.

"So Genichirou thanks a lot for taking care of them. We don't what we would have done without you. Mother told us you were going to ask Ryuzaki-san to come and help you. That is a good idea. But bro, don't take advantage of the situation to turn me into an uncle. You are still too young to be father."

Sanada blushed.

"Mother did not tell you the truth. I did not say that I would ask Ryuzaki-san for help. I said that I would think about it. Do not worry I am not that reckless. You will have to wait to become an uncle."

They explained him everything, gave him plenty of papers with explanations. It lasted several minutes and then the children came back and the adults left. Sanada was now alone with the twins. They were playing so he decided to clean the living room and then to have breakfast.

He was in the kitchen eating some scrambled eggs with a cup of coffee when he heard his niece scream. He put his fork down and rushed in the living room. She was screaming because her doll had been beheaded. Her brother was running around the sofa with a tanto. The tanto he took out the dojo because he needed to sharpen its blade.

He grabbed the little boy and glared at him. He didn't say a single word. He just took him in the kitchen and him sit on a chair while he finished eating his breakfast. Then he took the little boy with him in the dojo. He handed him a floor cloth to clean the wooden floor and the tatami.

While Kuan Ti was mopping the floor Sanada decided to try and fix his niece's doll. Unfortunately neither niece nor doll were in the living room. He looked for them in the whole house only to find them in the garden. Little Kagami was digging a hole next to the pond. He recognized his mother's gardening kit next to the little girl.

He knelt next to her.

"What are you doing Kagami?"

"I'm burying Nami-chan. She is dead just like Grandma."

"But it is a doll. I can glue her head back."

"No you can't do it. I am going to bury it and you will buy me a new one."

Sanada wanted to refuse but he wasn't ready to face a crying little girl.

"Well, when you are over with come to the dojo. We will go and buy you a brand new doll and maybe we will go to the cinema."

Two hours later they left. It had been easy to please them with a fast food restaurant and its fatty food. Then the nearest toy shop became the theater of a little drama. Kuan Ti knew that they were here to buy a doll because he broke his sister's. But as soon as he saw the plastic katanas he began to make a fuss because he wanted one. Sanada had to gather all his strength not to shake the holy daylight out of his nephew. Then the girl started. She wanted one of the most expensive dolls. The one that could talk and that was as tall as her. He tried to make her understand that a more normal doll was just as good and that Nami-chan wasn't like that doll but she didn't want to listen and began to cry, yelling at the top of a little lung that her uncle was a nasty man who beat her up when nobody was looking.

In the end he had no other choice than to buy the doll. After that they went to the cinema. Oh Sanada didn't want to go but he promised and he wasn't one to break the promises he made, especially when it came to his family. They ended up watching Ever After, the new Walt Disney movie. It had been the only peaceful part of his day.

In the evening they refused to eat their vegetables' croquettes and their fried fish. So Sanada sent them to bed with nothing else to eat.

It was 10.00 pm when they were asleep. Sanada sighed. He had now a little bit of time for himself. Some relaxation did some good to him. After all the day hadn't been that bad but he hoped that tomorrow would be better. If only he had known what Kuan Ti had in mind he would have sent them to China no matter what his parents would have said…

* * *

A/N:Poor Sanada. The fuss in the shops and all that little stuff are the reasons why I'm not fond of kids. I know that they are not the only one to be blamed. Their parents are stupid. Had done what the twins did in this chapter my parents wouldn't have been nice. A good slap would have been my present for being stupid…


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 2

Sanada woke up earlier than usual. There was some noise in the kitchen. He was sure of having locked the front door and the back door so it could only be the kids or maybe Saruwatari-san their old neighbor. He went downstairs and entered the kitchen. It was the old lady living opposite their house. When she saw Sanada she bowed and apologized.

"I am sorry if I woke you up. Sanada-san asked me to come every morning to get the children ready. I will drive them to school. I know you have morning lessons with some of my friends. It is the least I can do to help you. I really would have looked after the children but I am too old."

"It is really nice of you Saruwatari-san. I am grateful. I know it is difficult for you to drive them to school. So please if you can not do it please tell me. Mother will not know anything about it."

"Thanks for your concern. But I can drive them to school. It doesn't bother me at all. Moreover I must admit that taking care of them makes me happy. I lost my husband two years ago and since that day these children have been my ray of light."

A few minutes later the children entered the kitchen. When they saw the old lady they ran to kiss her.

"YES Kagome-chan will drive us to school. Can we have some candies if we fasten our seatbelts without making a fuss? Pretty please??"

The old lady smiled and nodded. They leapt from joy and then greeted their uncle. Saruwatari-san went upstairs with them and helped them to dress. While she was with the children Sanada looked at the kitchen. She was making breakfast. A typical Japanese breakfast for him and some chocolate for the kids. He knew he had to find a way to thank her.

Half an hour later they were gone. Sanada enjoyed this bit of silence. He took advantage of it to go to the nearest hardware shop to buy a padlock. He didn't want the kids to play with his precious katanas, tantos… Well with all his swords.

He had just closed the shop's door when his cell phone rang. It was Ryuzaki Sakuno

"_Hello Sanada-san…"_

"Oh hello Ryuzaki-san. What can I do for you?"

"_I heard from your mother that you were alone with Kuan Ti and Kagami. So I wanted to know if you needed some help. I don't have to work this week so I can come and help you…"_

Sanada was speechless. As much as he liked her it was impossible for him to live with her. Sure she was soft spoken, nice and pretty but she wasn't the type of girl he liked.

"Thanks for the offer Ryuzaki-san. I will do it myself. I do not want to burden you with my problems."

"_I know. It doesn't bother me at all…"_

"Excuse me. It is really nice of you. But it is my family…"

"_I know. Your mother said I had to help you."_

"What Mother said is one thing but I already told you I did not need your help."

"_As you wish. Unfortunately you won't be able to prevent me from coming to cook you and the children dinner."_

She hung up and Sanada sighed. He went home, put the padlock in place and made sure that the house was clean. He had to go to Rikkai to train the kendo team and perhaps chat a little bit with his best friend and former captain. He found him next to the dojo.

"Yukimura, don't you have some lessons?"

"Well I stopped going to college because I was offered a job here. I'm teaching PE. I sent you an email last week."

"My apologies. I could not check my emails as it has been really hectic in my family."

"I know. I thought that you would want to talk to me so I will go home with you after the training."

So two hours later they were home. He knew the kids were with Saruwatari-san because they insisted on eating with her. She couldn't refuse. In a way Sanada was happy about the situation but he knew it wouldn't last as the holidays were getting nearer and nearer.

They sat in the living room with a cup of green tea and some rice crackers his mother baked before leaving.

"So Genichirou what's the matter with you?"

"Ryuzaki-san called me earlier and she said she would come to help me with the brats."

"I thought you liked her. Come to think about it you were in love with her in Junior High."

"I do like her but it has nothing to do with love. I told her not to come but she kept telling me that Mother ordered her to come."

"It's strange. Sanada-san may have asked her to come but ordering is a bit strong. Are you sure about it?"

"Well that is what she…"

Ring Ring…

Sanada stood up and opened the front door. Sakuno was here a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Sanada-san and hello Yukimura-san. I thought you would be here too so I bought more food. Where are the children?"

The men looked at her and Yukimura pointed the house just at the other side of the road. Sakuno seemed a bit disappointed but she shrugged it off.

"Ryuzaki-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Are you sure that Sanada-san asked you to come. It is not something she would do."

Sakuno looked at Yukimura and then at Sanada before looking through the kitchen's windows.

"I promise I wouldn't say anything because you were supposed to know about my coming here to help you. It was your nephew. He phoned me yesterday evening and told me that his grandmother wanted me to come and live with you during their stay in China. I couldn't imagine that a four years old boy would lie to me."

It hit Sanada right on his head. They didn't want to eat at home because they knew what was going to happen. They must have heard his mother talking about Sakuno and how she would like her to be part of the family. He sighed and told her she was allowed to stay here for the night but that she would have to leave as he was able to take care of two children alone.

It was 7.00pm when Kuan Ti and Kagami went home. They were smiling because they saw some woman shoes. They ran in the living room just to see their uncle chatting with his best friend. But little Kuan Ti seemed to be a bit disappointed. Sanada noticed it and smirked.

"How was your day?"

"Fun uncle Genichirou. Kuan Ti put paint in a nasty boy's hair because he kepts bothering me. So Miss Takano made him sit alone. Then we went home with Kagome-chan."

"Do you have anything to add Kuan Ti? You seem to be disappointed."

"Not at all uncle. I just wanted to know if you could cook us chicken and rice tomorrow evening."

"Of course. But are you really sure that you have nothing to tell me?"

"No"

"You did not phone a friend of mine to ask her to come and live her? I know you did it. Don't try to deny it. I know your father would slap you for that lie. As far as I am concerned you won't go to Saruwatari's house after school and you will help me to clean the dojo."

Kuan Ti tried to soften his punishment but it didn't work. He ended up going to bed at 7.30 while Kagami was allowed to watch some cartoons on TV…

* * *

A/N:Sanada didn't suffer a lot this time. What will happen next as Sakuno is here? What will the children do? Next time we will deal with a pond, koi carps and little brats…


	4. Day 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 3

Saruwatari-san drove the children to school. Sanada took advantage of the silence to meditate in the dojo. He was soon disturbed by the noise of his vaccum cleaner. He knew it coldn't be his old neighbor as she only drove the brats to school in the morning and picked them up in the evening. Poor Sanada had forgotten everything about Ryuzaki Sakuno. It came back to his mind when the sliding door was opened.

"Good morning Sanada-san. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I thought I could help you a bit longer today and maybe cook the children dinner."

Sanada stood up and sighed. He hadn't imagined that she would still be there. He had hoped that she would leave as soon as she had eaten a little something. But no… She was wearing his mother's yellow apron and was cleaning the dojo with a vaccum cleaner. When he noticed it he began to run away looking for the damned plug. Once found he unplugged it and went back to the dojo.

Sakuno was looking at her vaccum cleaner and then at Sanada who was frowning.

"What happened?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

As Sanada didn't answer she decided to go on with her cleaning. But she didn't expect Sanada to snatch the poor vaccum cleaner away from her.

"This wooden floor should not be cleaned with a vaccum cleaner. If you want to dust it go and take a floor cloth and scrub it with it. But to tell you the truth I really would like you to leave."

"But I want to help you."

"As I have already told you I do not need help. You have your lesson in Tokyo. You cannot play truant from university just because I have to look after my brother's children."

Sakuno was disappointed. She had hoped he would ask her to stay. After all he was single and she was pretty. So… She wanted to insist but she decided it would only go against her. She nodded and told that she would cook a little something for lunch and then leave.

It was 10 pm when she left. Sanada was relieved. He knew about the girl's feelings. Unfortunately for her she was too much like his former girlfriend. If she had a twin sister she could have been her. She was nice and loveable but suddenly she would become an attention whore.

Everything was quiet. He gave his kendo lessons, went to Rikkai to teach and chatted with his former teammates. He even invited them to have some tea with him. Truth to be told he didn't want to be alone with Kagami and Kuan Ti. Everybody was in the living room when the front door was opened. The children stormed into the room.

"Uncle Genichirou, Miss Takuma said we could bring our pet to school. Can we borrow one of your koi fishes?"

He stared at the children. That was new. It was the first time he heard something about bringing one's pet to school. He was even sure that his brother didn't mention it before leaving.

"Stop lying Kagami. You know I do not like liars."

"But it's true. It's Pet day tomorrow. Kykyo will bring her cat and Ryo his baby German Sheppard dog."

"We will be the only without a pet."

"It is not true Kuan Ti. Everybody does not have a pet. Even if you had a cat I would not allow you to bring it to school. That pet day does not exist."

Kirihara began to fidget on his armchair.

"Sanada-sempai, are the children talking about Takuma Ino-sensei?"

"Indeed. Why do you ask?"

Kirihara gulped.

"Because she is my neighbor. She organizes a pet day in her school because she wants to teach the children how to take care of their pets."

"It will not change anything. You do not have a pet so you will not bring an animal to school."

"But Uncle Genichirou you have a lot of fishes. Can we borrow one? I am sure that nobody had ever seen a real koi fish."

His friends who were still here began to feel uneasy. They stood up, bowed and told Sanada that it was getting late. He nodded and walked them to the gate leaving the children alone in the living room.

When he came back the children were flicking through the channels. They didn't say anything about the pets so he thought they had forgotten about it. He smiled and asked them what they wanted to eat before going to their neighbor's because their uncle had to go to his law lessons.

It was 8pm when he came home. He picked up the children, made them shower and go to bed. After that he decided that he could do some katas. His lessons were boring and he nearly fell asleep. Two hours later he decided it was high time for him to go to bed but before doing so he had to make sure that the house was locked. The front door was ok, so were the windows but the sliding door which was giving onto the garden was wide opened.

It was strange. He was sure that door was closed when he left for the dojo. So he went in the garden to make sure that nobody was hiding in the bushes. Once he was sure that nobody was here he began to walk back. Unfortunately for him the door had been closed and locked from the inside. He tried to enter his house. He tried to open all the windows and doors but everything was locked. He went back to the garden and noticed muddy prints on the wooden floor.

He knew who locked him out…

* * *

A/N:Sakuno left for now… Poor Sanada having to sleep in the garden without a sleeping bag. Guess who decided to make him sleep out and why…


	5. Day 4

**D**

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 4

Morning came and with it Saruwatari-san. She found Sanada asleep next to the kitchen door. She woke him up and asked him what he was doing here. He was too ashamed to admit that he let the children lock him out so he said that he went for a walk in the garden and the door closed. He didn't take his key and he didn't want to wake the children so he decided to sleep outside. She smiled and opened the door for him.

"Sanada-san if it happens again you can come and ask me for the key your parents gave me."

"I will. It did not want to disturb you."

As usual she woke the kids, made them eat their breakfast and drove them to school. Sanada didn't see them before their departure. He was really dirty and he didn't want the brats to see him that way. The main reason was that he wasn't sure to be able to control his emotions. He used to be someone who lost his temper quickly and this bad habit was slowly coming back.

Ten minutes later he was back in the kitchen. There was some miso soup and rice, coffee and bred. A little note was next to his bowl. He took it and read it.

"_Sanada-san, I forgot to tell you that I won't be able to pick up the children after school. My daughter will come to visit me with my grand children this afternoon. I am really sorry."_

Sanada sighed. He wasn't really happy about that but on the other hand he would be able to punish them for locking him out. But first he had to go grocery shopping. He wanted to invite Yukimura and his sister to eat. When he came home he decided to clean the muddy prints and study a little bit. The teacher talked about homosexual wedding and he asked the students to write an essay on the pros and the cons of such wedding.

He had been working on his essay for two hours when the phone rang. It was his father who reminded him to feed the koi fishes. Sanada nodded and told him that he would do it. He hung up and headed toward the little garden house. He took the fish food and went to the pond.

A big surprise was waiting for him. His mother's flowers were in a mess and plastic bags were floating in the water. He picked them up and fed the fishes. He didn't know why he decided to count them. One of them was missing. After having looked more closely it was the older fish which went missing. The carp his grandfather offered him for his 10th birthday.

. Sanada was in front his nephew and niece's school. The kids were really happy to see him. Sanda patted them lightly on their head before making them climb in his old car. Once at home the kids ran into the living room. They wanted to watch their favorite cartoon. Unfortunately the TV set seemed to be out of order.

Sanada was looking at them, waiting for them to come and ask him for help. Soon they were knelling in front of him. But he didn't move. They started begging.

"You want me to fix the tv set?"

"Yes uncle Genichirou."

"So can someone tell me why I had to sleep in the garden and why one of the koi fishes disappeared?"

Kagami began to cry while Kuan Ti was staring at his uncle. The little girl wanted to talk but her brother nudged her in the ribs. She cried louder. Sanada smacked the boy on the head and led him to the cellar. He locked the door and went up to talk with his niece.

"You want to tell me what happened Kagami?"

"Bro' was pissed because you didn't want to lend us a fish. I didn't want to participate but he threatened me. He said he will burn my favorite doll. So I made sure you were in the garden checking for intruders. Then he went to the pond and picked up a fish. We put it in a plastic bag and left the other one in the garden."

"And you locked me out."

The little girl nodded.

"Say I won't be punished because I told you the truth?"

"You will go to bed without eating and no TV until Saturday. Your brother won't be allowed to watch tv until your parents come bak. Last question, what happened to the fish?"

"It died so the teacher flushed it down the toilets. It was dead when we brought it to school. Kuan Ti must have given it too much to eat."

"Ok. Well it is too bad for both of you as Yukimura-san and Seiko-san are coming to eat. I know you like them."

He walked his niece to her room and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Kagami wasn't crying. In fact she was smiling. She was the brain behind everything. She had him…

* * *

A/N:I didn't want to hurt the poor little fish. The kids wanted to do it so please don't punish me… Operation let's seduce Sanada can start and Niou will soon appear…


	6. Day 5

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 5

That day had a good start. Kagami and Kuan Ti woke up alone, took their breakfast without complaining and left the house with their neighbor. Sanada took advantage of their absence to do a little bit of housework. Poor him never did the chores his mother used to do so he had to phone her to know where she kept her products to clean the furniture and to ask her how to use them.

Two hours later the house was spotless. The toys were in the children's room. He only left some of their school stuff in the living room. Then he left for the supermarket. He was aware that he had been a bit harsh with the children so he decided to cook one of their favorite meals : sukiyaki. He knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake but he trusted his mother's cooking books. He knew where she liked to hide them.

But what about his kendo lessons? He decided to cancel the old men and the kids' one. He needed time to take care of the house and of course of his nephews. He still worked at Rikkai because he needed money. His former girlfriend used to ask for expensive gifts. But today there was no kendo practice because he had to go to his law school. There was a seminar on the Rights of battered women and he really wanted to participate.

Before leaving he made sure to have all the ingredients for his sukiyaki ready. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to wash and cut everything in the evening as he had planned to go and buy a new fish with the children. Add it to this that he had to go to Yukimura's because his sister forgot her scarf you could see that poor Sanada had a busy day.

He met two of his friends in front of the school. One of them was Niou Masaharu and the other one was Tezuka Kunimitsu. If seeing Tezuka wasn't surprising, seeing Niou was the biggest surprise ever. He knew he was studying law but he didn't expect to see him taking part to this seminar. They sat together in front row and waited for their teacher to arrive. They chatted a little. Well Niou was the one to talk the most while the other two were nodding.

The teacher came, the lesson started and everybody was listening and taking notes. The room was silent. You could only hear the teacher talking and the pens writing on the paper. But suddenly this atmosphere was broken by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Sanada didn't realize it was his phone. Niou had to tell him. Poor Gen-chan blushed, took it out of his pocket and looked at the number displayed on the screen: the brats' school. He stood up, bowed and apologized telling him the teacher it was really important. He exited the room and by the time he reached the front door of the building it had stopped ringing.

Sanada sighed and checked his answering machine. There was a recorded message from the headmaster asking him to come as soon as possible. He didn't give more details but Sanada knew that the kids must have done something very bad. He took his car and sped towards the kindergarten. He arrived a few minutes later and was introduced to the headmaster. It was an old lady. Older than his mother with long and grey hair. She was wearing a dark green suit and a yellow shirt.

"Please take a seat Sanada-san. I know you are quite busy so I apologize if I disturbed you."

"Oh it is nothing Yamato-san. I suppose my nephews did something wrong."

"Indeed. Would you like a cup of coffee before we start discussing their latest achievements?"

"Yes please but without sugar."

The head master came back a few minutes later.

"We have a little problem with Kuan Ti. He slapped a playmate because she clawed his sister in the face. They were drawing and Kagami refused to let Kaori-chan borrow a blue crayon. But she didn't listen and took it so your niece tried to take it back."

"I see. In that case shouldn't you punish Kaori-chan?"

"It had been done but your nephews kept hitting her. She has a split lip and some bruises."

"Well you must phone their parents."

"Of course but you are their legal guardian as they are away. Kaori's mother wanted to sue their parents but we managed to make her change her."

"It is a good thing Yamato-san."

"Not that good Sanada-san. I am afraid I have to expel them from school."

"It is only fair. How many days?"

"Not days but for the remaining of the school year. You will have to find another kindergarten. I am really sorry but we didn't have the choice."

"I understand. I suppose I have to take them home now?"

"Yes. Kaneda-sensei will bring their stuff home. I don't need more disturbances in the classroom."

Sanada nodded, stood up, bowed and was led to where the children were waiting. Needless to say that they didn't try to brag or talk about what they did. A single glance at their uncle's eyes was enough to make them imagine what was to happen if they only opened their mouth before reaching their house.

Once inside they didn't try to talk, they ran to their room saying that they weren't hungry. Sanada sat in the living room. He was asking himself what to do. Phoning his brother or punishing the children himself. He was sure of one thing. Sakuno shouldn't learn about that incident. He was deep into his thoughts when the phone rang.

He picked it up hoping it was his brother or even Yukimura. But no. It was Rikkai's former Trickster. Niou Masaharu.

* * *

A/N:Something like that happened in the school I used to work. The children I had to look after had their classroom next to the main surpervisor's office. One evening she started to yell (is there a verb stronger but it could be used….). A brat banged a little kid's head in a wall because he stepped on his shoes. I don't know what happened to that violent brat as I wasn't in charge of him. I guess he went through a lot of problems… I hope you'll like this chapter…


	7. Day 6

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

To Tora Macaw : Sorry I couldn't reply to your PM. FFnet PM service is being bitchy or it may be my internet connection... I'll reply as soon as I can

* * *

DAY 6

It was Friday morning. Sanada was in the kitchen with the phone book. He was looking for several schools which would agree to take care of his nephews. Well he already got some appointments but he couldn't leave the children alone. He didn't want to bother his old neighbor with this tiny little problem and Yukimura had his PE lessons.

He was looking at his cell phone and then at the piece of paper on which he wrote the list of schools he had to visit. He sighed and phoned the only person who could help him. Two hours later he was here. Sanada opened the door and made his savior enter.

Niou went into the living room followed by Sanada. He had to put his daughter in the playpen he brought. Little Niou Kykyo was two but she was even brattier than Kagami and Kuan Ti when she wanted to bother her father.

"So what am I supposed to do with them when they wake up?"

"Just make them eat their breakfast and then make them go back to their room with these exercise books. I put money on the fridge for lunch. You can order a pizza or anything you want for you and Kykyo. They have shrimps and spinach."

"Ok. The only problem is that I must take Kykyo for a walk in the afternoon so I will have to take the brats with me."

"It can't be helped. Be careful they will try to make you buy some ice cream."

"Don't worry. I've brought some leashes. I won't get ripped off that easily. Afterall I'm The Trikster."

Sanada left hoping that everything would be alright. He knew Niou wouldn't be tricked by them. And with a bit of luck Yukimura would come to help them. Sanada began to realize that he was thinking about his best friend more than usual but it didn't bother him at all as it replaced the thoughts he had about his former girlfriend.

Back to Niou. Kykyo was playing with her little dolls while her father was reading his favorite magazine. A few minutes later the twins came down calling for their uncle, asking him they were going to do. Niou stood up and greeted them. He made them eat their breakfast, wash their bowls, spoons… and then he gave them the exercise books and he asked them to go to their room and to work.

But they didn't obey. They stood in front of the playpen and stared at Niou.

"Mom told us not to obey to strangers. You are a stranger so we don't have to listen to you. If you don't go away we will call the police."

Kagami stuck her tongue out. Niou smiled an overly sweet smile. He knelt in front of the kids.

"I ain't no strangers brats! I'm Niou Masaharu one of your uncle's friends. He asked me to take care of you today as he has some business to attend to. And that's my daughter Kykyo."

"Uncle Gen-chan didn't tell us you were coming. So you are a liar!"

Kuan Ti tried to kick in the shins. Niou began to understand why his friend was so desperate when he phoned him to ask him to keep an eye on those brats. He grabbed the little boy by the arm and stared at him.

"You think you can make me leave or go nuts with your silly actions. Bad luck guys I'm an expert when it comes to being nasty. I know many things so you really would like to know. So if you don't want to feel my wrath, go upstairs and do what your uncle wants you to do!"

Kagami tried her famous puppy eyed look but it failed. They ran upstairs because The Tricksters threatened them to kick their backside to make them climb the stairs. Niou didn't hear them.

Lunch was a bit more difficult as Niou was eating Chinese food with his daughter while they had to eat spinach and shrimps. But Niou didn't say a single word. He looked at them. He must have been more frightening than Sanada as they ate. Oh they did complain but they understood quite rapidly that they had better be on the good side of their uncle's friend. They even did the washing up even though they knew their grandmother had a dish washer.

Some problems came up just after that. There was a sponge bob movie on TV and they wanted to watch it as Sanada told them that he wouldn't record it to punish them for being expelled from school. They begged and begged. They even shed some tears. In vain. But the kids were smart. They knew there was a TV set in their grand parents' room. Unfortunately Niou was even smarter. He unplugged it and took the remote control with him. He knew what they were going to do. He did it himself when he was young.

Soon it was time to go out for a little walk. If Kykyo was really happy, Kuan Ti and Kagami weren't. They wanted to stay home thinking that they would be able to do whatever they liked. Well they forgot that Niou was way smarter than them. It took the leashes out of bag.

"Either you come with me or I bind you to the kitchen chairs. Your uncle told me I was allowed to do it, so don't think he will yell at me for doing it."

The poor kids had no other choice than to obey.

It was nearly 7.00pm when Sanada came home. The kids were in the living room playing with Kykyo while Niou was reading his law book. Everything seemed to be perfect. The Trickster saw him and followed him in the kitchen.

"So you found a new school?"

"Rikkai's kindergarten agreed to take them in. How was your day with them?"

"Good. Thoses brats need someone stronger than them. You are too nice with them even when you are angry. I didn't scream or anything. I just showed them I was the boss. And to tell you the truth Kykyo can be worse."

"Thank you Niou. You really helped me today. If you ever need my help, just ask…"

"I will remember that. Now I will have to go home. Ran won't forgive me if I'm late for dinner."

* * *

A/N:Niou is the king. Let's hope the kids understood. What will happen at Rikkai? Next time you'll have some Yukimura/Sanada. It was high time to introduce it…


	8. Day 7

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 7

Sanada was busy polishing his favorite katana when the kids went down to eat breakfast. It was a bit late but he allowed them to sleep longer as they were nice with Niou. He had planned to spend the day at home with them to make them work. Rikkai kindergarten wanted his pupils to know how to read well. Oh they knew how to read but not well enough according to Rikkai's standards.

So he was polishing his katana when Kagami sat next to him and asked him if they could go and say hello to their neighbor. Sanada didn't react. The little girl had to nearly touch a sword to make him react. He glared at her and said that they weren't allowed to go out. They had to practice their reading as they were going to a brand new school. Kuan Ti, who hadn't been far away, began to whine and say that his uncle was a heartless man who didn't love them.

It hurt poor Sanada but he didn't change his mind. He took his sword and put back in the dojo. He made sure to lock the door before going back to the kitchen to make the breakfast ready. A few minutes later he handed them some scramble eggs and a toast with a cup of hot chocolate. He, then, left them alone. He had some work to do in the garden. There were a lot of weeds. He didn't want his mother to have to pull them out when she came back.

Sanada's garden wasn't small. He knew it would take him the whole morning to clean everything so he hoped the kids would come and help him. But it was more a dream than something that could come true. Well it came true. Kagami and Kuan Ti went out with plastic bags and helped their uncle to pull them out. It surprised him but he didn't complain. Truth to be told Niou threatened them to come back if they didn't obey to their uncle or if said uncle had to complain about them.

Oh they didn't plan to be that nice forever. Just for one day or two, to make sure that Niou wouldn't come back. So they helped him and then helped him to cook lunch. They were cutting some carrots when Kagami had an idea.

"Say uncle Gen-chan, can Yukimura-san come to eat with us?"

Sanada was surprised.

"Why?"

"He is working in our future school so maybe he can talk about it."

"That is true but I studied there so I can tell everything you want about the school."

"But we want to see him because we were punished the last time he came. And I want him to show him how I read."

Sanada sighed, washed his hands and phoned his best friend. He didn't have to insist a lot to make him come. He even said he would bring some dessert. It was nearly lunch time when Yukimura came with two huge plastic bags. In one he had the dessert his mother baked for the children and in the other one his kendo gear. Yes Yukimura started to learn kendo in order to spend more time with Sanada. Oh he didn't take lessons every week but only from time to time when his friend had some time for him.

So they ate and talked. He even spent some time with the twins while they were reading and then he left with his best friend to practice a little. After a while Sanada went back to the living room and his nephews were still reading and writing. He knelt next to them and took a look at what they did. As it was good he decided to allow them to watch some cartoons. He gave them some Disney DVD and told them that they could watch two of them.

He went back to the dojo.

"They were still working. I've allowed them to watch some DVD. So you told me your sister was dating Kirihara. I didn't expect Seiko-san to choose him. I thought she was in love with Yagyuu."

"Well she no longer is. She seems happy with him. And you, are you seeing someone now that it is over with Mina-chan?"

"I do not have the time for that. Moreover I do not think that I am going to date someone so soon. Women are so troublesome…"

"Maybe you should consider dating men."

Sanada nearly choked on his water bottle. He looked at his friend waiting for his famous I-was-only-joking smile. But it never came. Sanada began to be uneasy. Oh he knew his best friend was gay. In fact he knew it way before Yukimura told him. He accepted it and never questioned his choice as it was his life. But Sanada was having thoughts about his friend he never had before. It started just after he dumped his girlfriend. And well he was afraid of them. It took him a lot of strength not to stand up and run away.

Yukimura saw it and frowned but he didn't say anything. He stood up and asked his friend if they could train some more. Sanada nodded. They spared until Yukimura tripped and fell on his friend. They ended up on the floor. The blue haired boy on top of the black haired one. Sanada had his eyes wide open. Yukimura was smiling. His hair was tickling Sanada's torso as his kimono was opened in the fall. He lowered his head until it was only a few millimeters away from Sanada's. He closed his eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

The kids chose that very moment to enter the dojo. They saw Yukimura kissing their uncle. If Kagami was speechless, Kuan Ti began to yell while running all around the room.

"UNCLE GEN-CHAN IS GAY!!!! UNCLE GEN-CHAN IS GAY!!!! I'M SO GOING TO TELL IT TO GRANDPA AND GRANDMA…."

And he repeated it again and again. Sanada suddenly realized what was happening. He pushed Yukimura away and glared at everybody…

Yukimura stood up. He looked with sad eyes at his friend and left the dojo without saying a word. Sanada was too busy scolding the brats to notice his departure. It was nearly 7.00pm when that incident occurred. The poor uncle had to swear to buy some sweets and a video game if he didn't want the children to repeat what they saw.

He made them eat and shower and then he put them to bed. He let them watch a movie before. It was now 10pm. He was in the bathtub. He was thinking about the kiss, the knots his stomach made when he felt his friend's lips on his, about the little details he hoped Yukimura didn't notice. Thank God he was wearing his father's hakama so it couldn't be seen. He closed his eyes and touched his lips with his thumb. It hadn't been that bad. Now he had to talk to Yukimura and it wouldn't be easy…

* * *

A/N:It's not what I wanted to write but Yukimura didn't obey. Sanada was supposed to kiss Yukimura in the shower. The kids did what was planned. Next chapter is Sunday. You'll get some apologize + Kirihara and Seiko…


	9. Day 8

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

**DAY 8**

It was early. Sanada was awake in his bed. He didn't get to sleep much. He kept thinking about Yukimura and the kiss they shared. And of course about the brats' reaction. He knew he will have to pay them to keep this little incident from his parents. Well some candies and a video game didn't seem to be too much but he was sure they were hiding something from him.

Indeed they were. Little Kuan Ti was hiding in his grandfather study room. He knew he wasn't allowed to be there and he knew his uncle would never look for him in there. He was sitting at the desk and was writing as much as he could something. Kagami was playing on the carpet near the door. She was supposed to watch the door which she didn't do.

It was nearly 10.00 am when Sanada and the twins were eating their breakfast. Sanada was really ill at ease. The fact that his nephews were staring at him didn't help at all. He cleared his throat.

"Kids, about what you saw yesterday afternoon, it is not something your grand parents need to know. It was an accident. Yukimura-san tripped on his hakama and fell on me. What you thought was a kiss was in fact the result of his fall."

They looked at him and smiled.

"But we heard you moan uncle Gen-chan." Said Kuan Ti with a huge smile on his face.

"Well he hurt me in his fall… So you said you wanted a new video game for your Nintendo Wii. What is its title?"

They looked at each other and the little boy nudged his sister in the back.

"Trauma Center New blood."

"Ok we will buy it this afternoon but before that we will go to Yukimura-san's. I need to apologize for something I did."

The kids nodded and went back to their room to play.

Sanada was happy they seemed to have believed him but he wanted to make sure they wouldn't repeat anything to their family. That's why he agreed to buy that video game. Sanada spent the morning reading in his room. He cooked lunch, did the washing up (Sanada didn't like the dishwasher) and dressed his nephews to go out.

At first they complained because they had to walk. They wanted to take the car or the train. It took all of Sanada's strength not to smack the kids on the head. Yukimura was living not far away from him so walking was good.

When they arrived they heard people yelling. It came from Yukimura's house. They were in front the main door when it was violently opened. Kirihara Akaya was running away. A red mark was visible on his left cheek as well as scratches on his arms. Yukimura Seiichi came out a few minutes later. He expected the former devil to wait for him but the only man he saw was Sanada with his nephews. Even if it hurt to see him, he allowed him to enter.

They sat in the living room. Yukimura Seiko was in her favorite armchair. She was cuddling her cat. Her brother sighed.

"I'm sorry. Akaya tried to play with Yuki but she scratched him. You know him, he got angry and tried to murder the poor cat. Seiko was so angry that she slapped him and kicked him out of the house."

Sanada nodded and the kids smiled. Then Yukimura's mother entered with some tea and cookies. Feeling that the two boys had some things to talk about she dragged her daughter away and asked Kuan Ti and Kagami if they wanted to help her to bake some chocolate chips muffins. They ran away with her.

Sanada looked at Yukimura and sighed.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid of me to think you were feeling something for me."

Sanada sighed again. He wanted to tell him that he enjoyed the kiss, that he only pushed him away because the kids were in the dojo, because he is a stupid man who thinks more about what his parents would say than about what he wants. If he couldn't talk he decided that he would show him.

It wasn't like Sanada to act that way but he needed to feel Yukimura's breath on him. He stood up and knelt in front of his best friend. He raised his hand and touched his cheek and then caressed his lips with his thumb. Yukimura was so surprised that he didn't move or say anything. He let his friend touch him. Everything was happening just like in the fantasies he had. Unfortunately all the good things had to end.

Yukimura's mother was back. She wasn't disturbed by what she saw. The only problem was the kids. Kagami had a huge smile plastered on her face and Kuan Ti was smirking. Sanada explained them that his friend got some dust in his eyes. They nodded and asked if they could sing the song they wrote for Yukimura. Said boy nodded.

_Our uncle Gen-chan_

_Is the best uncle ever._

_Kykyo-san was a whore_

_Who tried to steal him away from us_

_Fortunately he dumped her_

_Because uncle Gen-chan is gay._

_We saw him on the floor_

_Kissing his best friend_

_Moaning all the way_

_Because uncle Gen-chan is gay._

_Even if he denies it_

_Even if says he doesn't like Peters_

_He enjoyed himself_

_Uncle Gen-chan is gay._

_Granny and Granpa_

_Won't like it_

_Dad will punch him_

_Mum will cry_

_Because uncle Gen-chan is gay._

_We hope he will have a kid_

_With his new boyfriend_

_Because uncle Gen-chan is gay._

_We want to see_

_Him make love to his friend_

_He won't be disappointed_

_Because uncle Gen-chan has a big Peter_

Yukimura's mother was shocked, Yukimura was redder than a tomato and Sanada was so angry that steam could be seen coming out of his ears. He stood up. He wanted to slap the little boy but he couldn't. Not in front of Yukimura's mother.

He bowed and apologized before dragging the brats away. Once he was away, Yukimura looked at his mother before laughing. His mother patted him on the shoulder before leaving her son alone.

Those kids are fun was what Yukimura thought. It had been priceless to see Sanada's face go white, then blue, purple and to finish red. At least he was now aware of his feelings. It was a good start…

* * *

A/N:I do apologize for the horrible song and lyrics…. I'm really bad at writing that kind of things and my friend who is good at it, well she wasn't home so I had to do it on my own…I'm glad that the kids in my family aren't that way… So yeah Sanada nearly admitted he was attracted to his best friend. Sakuno will make her come back. Don't worry she won't stay long…


	10. Day 9

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 9

It was Monday morning. A brand new day and the first day in Rikkai for the brats. Sanada dressed them and drove them to school. They were disappointed as it was usually old Saruwatari-san who did it. He promised them she would be the one to pick them up in the afternoon because he had to attend a kendo competition with his junior high team.

After that he came home but he didn't enter his house. He went to his neighbor as he had some things to discuss with her. She was home and offered him some coffee.

"What can I do for you Sanada-san?"

"I wanted to know if you could pick Kuan Ti and Kagami up after their lessons this afternoon. I have a competition to attend with the Junior High School team."

"Of course. I would do it with pleasure. I really like them. If you want I can even look after them during the evening. I heard you had some problems with your best friend."

Sanada nodded.

"You can stay with them in our house. It would be easier if they have some homework to do. Rikkai's kindergarten is special."

They chatted some more and Sanada left. He was about to enter his house when Yukimura came. He wasn't alone. A young brunette was with him. Well behind him. The only thing Sanada saw was her rather long pigtails. He didn't recognize her until she bowed and greeted him. It was her. Poor Genichirou felt the need to run away but a look at his former captain made him stay.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-san."

"Good morning Sanada-san. I'm so sorry to bother that early. My car broke down and I have a lesson in the greatest bakery of this area in ten minutes. Yukimura-san told me you could drive me there and his uncle would have a look at my car."

Sanada sighed and agreed. It's not like he had the choice. Sakuno stayed outside and Yukimura followed him inside.

"I'm sorry. She followed me even though I called my uncle. You know the one who owns a garage. I hope you hadn't anything planned for this morning."

"Nothing. Just some papers to fill because of the competition."

"I thought it was next week. I came to invite you to play tennis with our former team. The kids can come with you if your neighbor can't watch them."

"No next week is the competition with the retired people entered. I told them it was too soon but they insisted so much that I agreed. Saruwatari-san agreed to look after them so it would not have been a problem. To tell you the truth I wanted to invite you to the competition. I needed to talk to you and I thought I would do it after it in front a plate of sushi. But it can wait. We can meet later or when my parents are back from China."

Yukimura thought about it and then told him he would come to the kendo competition.

Later that day. Sanada and his team were waiting for the matches to start. Yukimura was late. It was quite unusual. Sanada nearly took his cell phone to call him but he changed his mind. Maybe he had something to do or his last PE lesson lasted longer than usual. Or he may be lost. Stupid thoughts kept appearing and torturing him. Fortunately his former captain arrived before he lost his sanity.

Of course Sanada's team won. They had better; knowing Sanada he would have made them run 1000 laps if they had failed. The two of them were driving. Yukimura had insisted on going to his favorite sushi restaurant. They got a nice table in the corner of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for my nephews' behavior. They will be punished. Singing such an obscene song in front of your mother can not be forgiven that easily."

"Oh don't worry about it. Mum found it cute. They are young. They did it to have fun. That's what she thought."

"Ok I also wanted to talk about…"

"The kiss we shared. I know."

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed it. It is difficult for me to admit it. To tell you the truth I was, in a way, happy that they entered the dojo. I do not know if I would have been able to refrain myself from ravishing you on the floor."

Yukimura chuckled.

"Oh I wouldn't have minded. You told me your neighbor is with the kids. If they are home we can use my cousin's flat. She went away yesterday and won't be back until the end of the month."

"We can go to my place. Saruwatari-san phoned to tell me she will look after them in her house."

They ate, paid and walked a little in the streets before.

It was nearly 9.00pm when Sanada parked his car in front of his house. Yukimura followed him inside. As soon as the door was closed things began to heat up. Shirts went flying in the stair case just like their trousers. The poor little socks ended on the nearest door handle.

The door to Sanada's room was opened and they stumbled in, crashing on the floor. Muffled moans could be heard. Hands began to wander on their bodies. Their underwear were about to join the socks when somebody switched the light on. It was Sakuno dressed up in slutty underwear.

When she saw Sanada on top of Yukimura, underwear nearly gone she began to scream and weep at the same time. She grabbed her clothes and ran away. Sanada smirked and looked at his new lover.

"Where did we stop?"

"Oh I don't know. I think you were about to remove your Mickey Mouse boxer short."…

* * *

A/N:The brats didn't appear. But you got Sakuno and guess what? I'm sure she won't come back after what she saw. But do not worry. The twins will be really bad in next week chapter…


	11. Day 10

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 10

The children spent the night at their neighbor's place. Well they were supposed to sleep at home but nobody opened the front door for them. Saruwatari-san thought Sanada was away celebrating his team victory with his friends. She didn't want to let the kids alone in the big house. Had she opened the door with her spare key she would have seen shirts and trousers on the stairs. But she didn't.

Sanada woke up with an unknown body sprawled over his chest. It took him a few seconds to recognize Yukimura's blue hair. Then he remembered the whole evening and the night. A little pang of guilt washed over him when he thought about Sakuno but it was soon replaced by happiness.

He stood up, careful as not to wake his lover and decided it was time to wake up his nephews. He entered their room and saw empty beds. Strange but not unusual. What was stranger was that the beds were done. He went downstairs. No kids in the living room, in the dojo or in the kitchen. He began to panic and called them. Nobody answered. He ran back to his room opened the windows and the curtains to have a better look of the garden. No kids. He woke up Yukimura and asked him to help him to look for the kids. He couldn't imagine what his brother would do if he told him he lost the children because he spent the night with a man.

They searched the whole house twice. Yukimura even decided to go out and look for them in the neighborhood. As for Sanada he decided to go and see his neighbor. Maybe she knew where the kids were. She opened the door and was surprised to see him here.

"I am really sorry to disturb you this early. Do you know where Kuan Ti and Kagami are?"

She looked at him. She seemed to be worried.

"I left a note on your front door telling you that the children were sleeping at my place because you weren't home at 9.30pm. I know I should have made them go to bed earlier but they wanted to show you what they did at school. I drove them at school and told them I would pick them up. I hope you don't mind."

Sanada was relieved.

"Not at all. But I was home. My car was in front of the house. The children must have told you it was not mine. I did not see the note I guess the wind blew it away during the night. I will not leave the house today so you do not have to look after them if you do not want to."

The old lady nodded. Sanada thanked her and went home to meet Yukimura. They shared a good breakfast, picked up their clothes, showered and tidied the bedroom. Yukimura then left to work while Sanada took care of the garden, the fishes and of course of his essays for his law school. After that shopping for food. He needed some baking powder. He wanted to bake a cake to thank his old neighbor.

The afternoon went by quickly. He brought her the cake just before leaving to meet his kendo team. Something unexpected happened and he needed to go and solve the tiny little problem. Saruwatari-san understood and told him to take his time, that she would go to pick the kids up even though Sanada would be at Rikkai to solve his problem.

He was in the principal's office with the captain of the Junior High's kendo team and a student he never saw before. Apparently the captain had threatened to beat the crap out of the poor student if he kept hanging around the dojo with his girlfriend. Sanada was a bit angry. He didn't understand why he had to be here to solve that problem. Come on the principal could do it alone. But he had to be there so he nodded from time to time.

Suddenly the door was opened. An old lady with disheveled grey hair ran inside the office. It was Saruwatari-san. She grabbed poor Sanada by the elbow.

"The children didn't come. I waited for them in front of the gate as usual and they didn't come. Their teacher looked for them all around the kindergarten. I helped her. I even went home to see if they hadn't gone home alone. I'm really sorry I lost them…"

And she went on and on. Sanada didn't know what to do or say. He patted her on the back and led her to the parking lot. Once there he sighed.

"It must be a prank. They want to play with us. You will see. They will be in front of the door when we are home. Needless to say they will be punished. You can go home now. I will look once again for them here and then I will go home. I will phone you if I find them."

The old lady nodded and left. Sanada had to gather all this strength not to punch into a poor wall. He looked for them. Nothing. Went home. Nothing. Looked around the neighborhood. Nothing again. He decided it was time to phone the police and his brother. At that very moment, he heard somebody knocking it was his neighbor. She was out of breath. She couldn't stay home so she looked for them. Suddenly she clutched her heart and collapsed.

Sanada called an ambulance. Not far away from there the brats witnessed the scene. They were hiding in the garden of an empty house. When they saw their neighbor collapse they realized the prank went way too far…

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the late update. I was really busy during these holidays. Poor old lady and what nasty brats!!! I didn't mean to have her collapse but it fitted so well with the chapter that I couldn't help making her suffer…


	12. Day 11

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY11

Sanada was in the waiting room. He was lecturing his nephews. They had come out of their hiding place when they saw the ambulance. At first he decided to lock the kids home but bringing them to the hospital seemed to be a better punishment. So here they were, waiting for the doctor instead of going to school.

"Why didn't you wait for Saruwatari-san? You knew damn well she was the one was supposed to pick you up. What you did is unforgiveable. She could have died. Her daughter could sue your parents because of that stupid prank. I hope you understand how lucky you were…"

At that moment a doctor entered the room and asked Sanada to follow him.

"How is she?"

"She is doing well. It was only a minor heart attack. It could have been worse if you hadn't been there to save her. We still have some tests to run and if nothing is wrong she will be discharged tomorrow evening. Were you able to reach her family?"

"That is good to her. Unfortunately not. If it is a problem for her to stay alone she can come and live with me until I get a hold of her daughter."

"It would be perfect but the children won't be allowed to disturb her. Resting is what she need the most."

"Of course. And about what I asked you yesterday evening?"

"No problem a nurse will come soon."

The doctor left and Sanada went to sit with the children. Kuan Ti was fidgeting.

"Uncle Gen-chan I've something to tell you. We didn't wait for Kagome-chan because we thought she was angry. We broke an old Chinese vase. Kagami tripped on her feet and fell on it. She seemed so angry and she didn't say anything when she drove us to school yesterday morning."

"Is that true Kagami?"

The little girl nodded and started to sob. The nurse chose that moment to arrive. Sanada stoop up and asked the children to follow him. When they saw what the poor nurse had on her tray they began to scream but they quickly stopped when they saw the way Sanada was glaring at them.

They entered the nearest examination room.

"You have been bad. Bad children deserve an injection. So now be quiet or I will ask the doctor to bring more of them."

The children gulped and jumped on the bed. A few minutes later it was over and their uncle sent them away to play in the waiting room. He still had to talk to his neighbor. He had to apologize. So he asked the nurse for the number of her room and walked there.

Saruwatari Kagome was sitting on her bed. She was reading what seemed to be a romance novel. Sanada couldn't help frowning at that sight. Romance novels were for weaklings or brainless women. He couldn't understand how his respectable old neighbor could read such books.

"Good morning Saruwatari-san. I hope I am not disturbing you."

She put her book on the side and removed her glasses.

"Hello Sanada-san. Not all. To tell you the truth I am really happy to see you. I was a bit bored. The only book they were able to give me is this romance novel. I don't like it at all. I would give anything to read a good book on World War II."

"I can bring you one later. Grandfather had plenty of books about Wars. I want to apologize for my nephews' behavior. They should not have run away and broken your Chinese vase. They told me they did not wait for you because they thought you were angry about the broken vase. I punished them, they will come and apologize later. I will drive them to school and I will come back in the evening with a book and of course them. And I will pay for the vase."

She chuckled.

"Oh you don't have to pay for the vase. Poor children… I wasn't angry because of the vase. My daughter called me to tell me she was going to live in Florida with her husband and children. She left for the airport just after the call. They went there to look for a house… I hope you weren't too harsh with them…"

"Oh they got their mumps injections done. They had to have it done before the end of the month so I took this opportunity to have it done. They hate injections so it was the best way to punish them."

"My… Sanada-san you are really evil."

Sanada nodded, bowed and left. He came back in the evening with the children. Visiting hours were over but as he knew Yagyuu's father also known as the head doctor of this hospital it had been easy to get an authorization.

They entered the room. The kids were carrying a bunch of flowers and Sanada a book. She welcomed them with a smile which broadened even more when she was given the book. The children handed her the flowers. Their eyes were teary and their nose running but they didn't care they jumped on the bed to hug the old lady. Sanada grabbed them by their shirt and made them sit on a chair.

They chatted. The kids apologized. After a while they were fed up to sit on their chair with nothing to do. They wanted to play and what was better than pushing the little red button next to the night table. When Sanada saw it, it was already too late. Five nurses barged into the room. Two doctors followed.

The kids were scolded and expelled from the hospital. Sanada was really ashamed of them. But Saruwatari-san seemed to have enjoyed this little incident.

Poor Sanada kept yelling at them during the whole drive home. He sent them to bed without eating and began to pray that his parents and brother would come home as soon as possible. Fortunately for him Yukimura phoned him. He spent the whole night on the phone…

* * *

A/N:Nice kids… I'm thinking of making Niou come back to have a nice little chat with the brats…


	13. Day 12

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY12

Today was sports day. Sanada was supposed to spend the whole day at Rikkai which in a way pleased him as it meant some quality time with his dear Yukimura. The only problem was the kids. As they were new they couldn't take part to this event. The teams were made and it would have created lots of problem to include them. Moreover Sanada thought that the needles punishment wasn't enough so he told their teacher that they wouldn't come. Now he had a problem. Saruwatari-san was hospitalized, Yukimura's sister and mother were working and he couldn't ask his former team mates even though he knew they would accept. Well Jackal would. After all he was working with children all day long. Then it hit him. He could ask Niou. He had looked after them once; he would know how to deal with them.

He phoned him. The Trickster seemed to be happy to spend some time with them. His girlfriend and kid went in Hokkaido to visit her family so he was alone and, with his job, he could do whatever he wanted. Yes Niou was translated books…

Niou arrived with his laptop and the book he was supposed to translate. He greeted Sanada, winked and sat in the living room. He decided to wait for the children to wake up. At first he had intended to wake them but Sanada asked him to wait. So he started to work on the book. It was some boring treaty on economy… A few minutes later the kids went down. The blasting sound of Apocalyptica echoing in the whole house woke them up.

The kids took their breakfast, got dressed and greeted Niou. They thought they would have a lot of fun but the smile he gave them made them shiver from head to toes.

"Your uncle told me what you did the day before yesterday. I thought you swore you would no longer do things to anger him? And what about yesterday? Because of you my best friend has problems with his father. I like pranks but what you did was stupid and dangerous. A prank isn't supposed to hurt or injure someone that bad…"

"We know. We didn't know the red button was to call the doctors and we didn't want Kagome-chan to go to the hospital because of us."

"It's no use crying over spilt milk. I know your uncle punished you yesterday. But you broke the promise you made me."

"We didn't do it on purpose."

"Oh are you sure?"

The children began to look at their feet. They knew their uncle's friend saw through them. How they knew what would happen if they pushed the red button, how they broke the vase because they thought it was ugly. They knew he knew everything.

Niou was aware the brats saw through him and that was the best part of his plan. He stood up, went outside and came back with a box full of silverware. He put it on the floor and handed a toothbrush to the kids.

"Clean them. My mother needs them for tonight. After that you will wash my car and the dojo. I don't want to hear you complain. I don't want you to slack off."

Kuan Ti and Kagami sat on the floor and started cleaning the silverware. They tried to escape twice but it had been useless. Niou was everywhere. Even when he was in the bathroom he knew if they stopped working or tried to go out. How come? Well he used the baby monitoring phones his mother-in-law offered him when his daughter was born. He hid one in the living room and took the other one with him.

The day went by slowly. When Sanada came home with Saruwatari-san, the children were sleeping on the sofa and Niou was still working on his horrible treaty on economy. Sanada showed his neighbor one of the spare bedroom and then he left her alone. He wanted to talk to Niou.

"So how did it go?"

"Well. They tried to sneak out but they were caught red handed. I'm not stupid. Your dojo is spotless and the garden too. They didn't feed the carps. They told me they could but I chose not to believe them."

"You did well. The last time Father allowed them to feed the fished, some died of food poisoning."

Niou began to laugh.

"Sanada-fukubuchou, you are way too nice with your nephews. I already told you that. You should be as strict as you were with us. I know it's difficult to do as they are part of your family but think about it. They may end up being worse than me. And you must believe me. I know what I'm talking about."

Sanada nodded. He knew his friend was right.

"I will talk with my parents about it. They would know what to do."

Niou stayed to eat and they chatted with the old lady, talking about the children, about the Trickster's job. Everything was peaceful but it ended when the brats woke up. They insisted on eating a little something before taking their shower and they wanted Saruwatari-san to read a story before going to bed. She agreed.

While she was upstairs the phone rang. When she came down, Sanada was sitting in the living room with no light on…

* * *

A/N:Who was on the phone? What happened? What will Sanada do with Niou's advices?


	14. Day 13

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 13

It was early. Sanada was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He seemed to be really depressed and if you looked closely you could see that he had cried. He was staring at his cup of coffee unaware that Saruwatari-san was looking at him. She was worried. As far as she could remember she had never seen Sanada Genichirou cry even when his grandfather broke a wooden sword on his backside because he made a mess in the dojo and refused to clean. She had never seen him being depressed either. He had always been the perfect little boy. The son everybody dreamt to have.

She entered the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to him. He had decided to take care of her so she could see if she could do something for him.

"Good morning Sanada-san! You seem really depressed. Did something go wrong? Is it linked to the phone call you get just after Niou-san left?"

Sanada looked at his neighbor and tried to smile.

"Good morning Saruwatari-san. Oh it is nothing. It will be forgotten. Moreover there is nothing I can do to change it."

"Maybe I can help you."

"I do not think so. My parents phoned to tell me they are staying in China a bit longer because my brother decided to live there with his wife and the children. It seems that he already took care of everything regarding his work. They are looking for a house and a school. I am stuck with them. Had I known they would not come home I would not have agreed to meet Yukimura-san and his sister on Sunday. We were supposed to spend the day in the amusement park in which his sister works."

"I understand but you can take the children with you. After all you won't see them often once they'll be in China."

Sanada nodded but he explained that as much as he loved his nephews he would be happy once he will no longer have to look after them. He told everything they did and she nodded from time to time. She understood as her daughter had been a bit like the brats.

"I could stay with them while you are with your friends. I don't intend to spend all my time in the house. I know the doctors said I should rest but I just can't stay inside and do nothing."

Sanada sighed, looked at the watch and excused himself. He had to wake the little devils if they didn't want to be late for school. He drove them and when he came back his saw his neighbor still in the kitchen reading the news paper. She raised her head when she heard him enter the room.

"The phone rang while you were away. I picked up. Yukimura-san asked me to tell you that Marui-san wanted to organize a huge party to celebrate Jackal-san's engagement with Yamakichi-san. It would be nice if you could phone Marui-san to tell him that his idea isn't that good because your friend tried and didn't get the results he hoped to get."

"Thank you Saruwatari-san. I hope it did not bother you."

"Oh not at all. But there is just a little thing that bothers me. You know me since you were a child and you still call me Saruwatari-san. Call Kagome-chan or Kagome-san."

Sanada nodded. He did the washing up and then went to his room to phone his former team mate. The remaining of the morning was eventless. He taught kendo to some retired people, opened his mails, studied a bit and helped Saruwatari-san who insisted on cooking them something to eat. In the afternoon he went to his law school before going to RikkaiDai to supervise his kendo team. He went there early to spend some time with his lover. He needed to talk to him about his parents and about their outing.

Of course Yukimura understood. But he still wanted to go. It didn't please Sanada but he said nothing. He just kept thinking about the way the children were going to behave. He knew he couldn't ask his neighbor to look after them. After all it was their fault if she had had a heart attack. Then it hit him. Niou could come with his girlfriend and their daughter. He would even pay their tickets. He phoned him while his team was doing some katas which surprised the whole team.

It was 5.00pm when he reached the kindergarten section. The children were waiting for him with their teacher who seemed rather exhausted. But she didn't complain. The kids were bouncing, really happy of their day.

"See Uncle Gen-chan we didn't do anything bad today. Kaede-chan didn't say anything to you and we weren't brought to the head master. Can we have a slice of cake for dessert tonight?"

Sanada sighed.

"That is good to hear. As far as the cake is concerned I am afraid we do not have any at home."

Kagami began to pout.

"Well we can go to Marui-san pastry shop. I am sure you will find something you like."

Clever move. That way he could make sure the red head really understood what he told when he phoned in the morning. The meeting went well. He came out of the shop with four slices of strawberry shortcake and four chocolate fondant cakes.

They spent a nice evening. They watched some cartoons and then the kids went to bed with their dear Kagome-chan. When she came back to the living room, Sanada told her he was going out. He wanted to practice his tennis with Yukimura in the new sports complex which was opened all night long.

Saruwatari-san winked and wished him a good evening…

* * *

A/N : Yes I did it. More chapters to come... The amusement park episode will be fun.


	15. Day 14

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 14 (Saturday)

It was 6.00am. Sanada was up and practicing his kendo in the family dojo. He took out the straw dummies as he was working with areal sword. He had to take part to a public show for RikkaiDai Senior High festival. He was so focused on his sword that he didn't hear somebody walking outside the building. He only noticed it when the sliding doors were opened. Sanada wasn't waiting for someone.

It was too early for the brats to be up and he told his old neighbor that she could sleep as he would take care of the children as they had to go to school because they didn't take part to the Sport Day. Maybe a burglar but he doubted it. The man wouldn't have been able to reach the dojo without being noticed by one of his other neighbors who was used to getting up really early. He decided to turn around and to welcome the stranger with his sword. Sword he lowered as soon as he noticed it was Yukimura Seiichi.

The former captain was smiling. He was holding a plastic bag.

"Good morning Genichirou. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come and chat a bit with you. I know you like to practice that early especially when you have a competition."

Sanada groaned, put his word back in the cupboard, locked it and pocketed the key. He sat next to his boyfriend and took the cup of coffee he was handed. He drank and sighed. It was good to sit next to his lover especially when said lover was very good at nibbling the tender skin between his neck and his shoulder. Sanada thanked God he decided to practice with only normal trousers.

He began to moan and what was supposed to happen happened. They began to make out on the floor. So noisy that Sanada was sure his neighbors would call the police. But he didn't care. He was with his Seiichi, making him love. But he didn't expect Saruwatari-san to walk on them. He had completely forgotten that the room he had given her was just overlooking the dojo. She was used to sleeping with the windows open. To tell you the truth a dojo's sliding doors aren't that soundproof.

The poor old lady was sleeping peacefully when she heard something crashing on the floor. She first thought it was one of the children who fell from their bed. But she heard it again and again and it didn't come from the inside. It was coming from the dojo. She put a dressing gown, took the wooden sword hanging on the wall and ran outside. She rushed into the dojo and was petrified by what she saw.

She thought she would see a burglar but not Sanada Genichirou naked topping his best friend. She didn't scream. She dropped the sword but didn't run away.

The sound of the wooden weapon startled the men. They stopped what they were doing. Sanada was redder than a tomato and Yukimura tried to hide his body behind his lover.

"I can explain" said a very red Sanada.

Saruwatari-san chuckled.

"Oh there's no need to explain. My son is gay. Unfortunately my late husband thought it wasn't right so he kicked him out. I've no problem with it. Now I only have my daughter. I tried to talk to Jyuchiro but he refused. So don't worry, I won't spread the news as I know your parents are a bit like my husband."

"Thank you so much Saruwatari-san."

"I told you to call me Kagome-san."

Sanada sweatdropped.

"Thank you Kagome-san."

"That's better. I've just one thing to add. If you want to have some physical intercourse with your lover and your parents are home, just come to my place. I've a little guest house in the back of the garden. Feel free to use it whenever you need it."

She winked at them and left to start cooking the breakfast. Both men were flabbergasted. They got dressed and followed her.

Nothing happened during the day. The children went to school. Sanada worked in the garden and the old lady read under a sakura tree. Yukimura spent the day with them. His sister came in the evening with Kirahara. They were back together.

Sanada, Yukimura, his sister, Kirihara and the twins spent the evening in front of the TV. Kirihara wanted to watch the Saw saga but Sanada smacked him on the back of his head. So they watched Narnia. The brats fell asleep during the first movie. Yukimura and Sanada carried them to bed.

When they came back they talked about their outing and Sanada explained them that he would have to bring the children as his neighbor was ill and couldn't spend the whole day with them. They already knew it but they didn't expect what came next. Niou was coming too. It surprised Yukimura. His sister was pleased because she used to be in love with the Trickster and Kirihara pouted because he knew about his girlfriend's former crush.

They chatted and chatted. As it was late Sanada told them to spend the night here. It would be more convenient to leave for the amusement park as Niou and his family were coming to his place. They agreed and for the first time in his whole life Sanada Genichirou organized his first sleepover party on his parents' living room.

**

* * *

A/N:**Nothing happened if you don't take into account the old lady walking on them. Next chapter will be the outing. Will the brats be nice? Will Sanada spend some time alone with Yukimura?....


	16. Day 15

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 15 (Sunday)

It was early. Everybody was up and ready to go. The kids were bouncing from left to right with Kirihara who was still a kid in his heart. Saruwatari-san had packed some food for them. She was ready to follow them. Sanada tried to convince her to stay home but she didn't listen to him. A little trip to the amusement park wasn't going to kill was what she told him with a huge smile on her face. They were waiting for Niou, Hameda Tohru and Little Kykyo.

Suddenly a huge van stopped in front of Sanada's house. Niou greeted his friends and invited the kids to jump in. Saruwatari followed them as well as Kirihara and Yukimura's sister. Sanada and his lover were on the pavement. They had no other choice than to take another car.

One hour later they were at the gate of the park. Sanada knelt in front of his nephews.

"Listen carefully to what I am going to say. I want you to be polite and to obey to me and to my friends. Do anything wrong and we will leave. I will not buy sweets or balloons. I will not look after you if you get lost. We are here to spend a good day."

The children nodded and everybody entered the park. They decided to walk around to see what the children could do. Yukimura Seiko was their guide. She led them towards the little children section. Kagami saw a lovely merry-go-round. Sanada didn't want her to go but his neighbor told him she would stay with the little girl. She was a bit tired so sitting while the girl was on her wooden horse would do her some good. Sanada nodded and gave her his cellphone so that he could phone her to tell her where to meet them.

So they left them and went on with their walk. Suddenly little Kykyo began to scream. Niou looked at his daughter and then at Sanada.

"Yo Sanada I think we have a problem."

Sanada didn't understand.

"What is the matter Niou?"

"Well it seems that your little nephew has kind of disappeared. He was walking next to Kykyo and Tohru didn't see him leave."

Sanada began to panic. Yukimura's sister ran to the nearest information desk. Niou and his girlfriend began to look for him while Yukimura tried to make Sanada stop pulling his hair. And what about Kirihara? Well he had disappeared. Nobody noticed it until his girlfriend came back. Poor Sanada began to sweat when he realized his nephew could be with the former devilish player. He stood up and decided to go and look for him on his own.

A few minutes later he stopped in front of the haunted house. He was nearly sure to find his former mate waiting to enter that house. Kirihara had always liked scary things. And indeed he saw him and Kuan Ti exiting the house. Both of them were laughing. As soon as they saw Sanada, Akaya grabbed the little boy and they ran away. Sanada sighed and ran after them.

Yukimura went back to the merry-go-round and explained the situation to Saruwatari-san. He asked her to stay with the little girl in kid area and handed her some money in case she wanted something to eat or to drink as Sanada ran away with the food. The old lady smiled and told him that they will look for the little boy around the area. Little Kykyo was given to her too.

Niou, his girlfriend and Yukimura's sister went back to the entry of the park to make sure he didn't run away. Yukimura decided to look for Sanada and well maybe to have some quality time with him. After all he was the one who paid Kirihara and Kuan Ti to run away so that he could spend some time alone with his dear former vice captain.

After a few minutes he found him panting near a roller coaster.

"Did you find them?"

"They are on the roller coaster. I'm going to wait for them to go down and then Akaya will have to run thousands of laps around the park. And Kuan Ti will run them around the house."

"Do you really think they will come down if they know you are waiting for them? I tell you what we are going to do. Let's go to the mirror gallery. Akaya told Seiko he wanted to go there so my guess is they will come."

"So we will just have to catch them. Brilliant!"

So they went there and hid in the little house just next the exit. What happened while they were waiting shall remain a secret.

In the end they caught them and both of them got a good slap from Sanada. Of course Kirihara was sent running his laps and Sanada left with the little boy. He asked his lover to bring the old lady and the little girl home as soon as possible. Niou and his family could come too.

They spent the evening eating sushi and watching films. Of course only Kagami had been allowed to stay with them. Her brother was still running around the house and Kirihara around the amusement park with Seiko to look after him…

**

* * *

A/N:**I wanted that chapter to be more exciting but something happened and my heart wasn't with my writing fairy. That's why I didn't update last Sunday. Couldn't find the strength to end the chapter until Monday morning. As a result you'll get another chapter…


	17. Day 16

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 16 (Monday)

Sanada was woken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He took it and picked up. It was 4.00am and he wasn't quite happy to be disturbed that early even though he was supposed to wake at 5.00am.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Genichirou, I am sorry to disturb you that early."

"It is nothing Nii-sama. What can I do for you?"

"I got a phone call from my children's school. I know you did not want us to worry but you should have phoned us before registering them in RikkaiDai. You know that I cannot pay for that school at the moment."

"I do know Nii-sama. Please do not be angry. As I work there it was easy to make them enter without paying the normal fee. Moreover Mother told me about your moving to China."

"It is the main reason behind my call. I want you to break the news to Kuan Ti and Kagami. We will be home on Wednesday and we will leave again on Saturday. We found a lovely house not far away from my new office."

Poor Sanada nearly fell from his bed.

"Wouldn't it better if you told them about it? I am really busy today. I have a private lesson with Yamagachi-sama and then I have to go to the law school for a mock exam that will last the whole morning. In the afternoon I have to coach the kendo teams in Rikkai and in the evening parents-teacher meeting"

"But you are not really part of the teaching board."

"Well I happen to help teaching physical education and I am in charge of the calligraphy club as well as the kendo club"

"And what about your law school?"

"I will teach law at Rikkai university. Everything is already decided. Father knows about it."

"I do not care at all. I want you to tell your nephews that they will leave Japan. If it is impossible just make our neighbor do it. They like her lot."

Sanada Gennosuke hung up leaving a flabbergasted little brother behind him. Poor Sanada stood up and took a bath hoping it would help him to find a way to tell his nephews that they would be leaving Japan by the end of the week.

His morning lesson was boring. Yamagachi-san didn't listen to his advices and nearly broke his wrist because he kept swinging his sword with too much strength. Sanada couldn't say much as the man was related to the CEO of the bank in which his father was working.

His mock exam had been a failure because he forgot to bring his penal code book. He was allowed to borrow one from the library but his was filled with notes and explanations. So he was the last one to give his papers back and well he hadn't been able to finish.

As a result the kendo teams from Senior and Junior went through a training which would have killed them if Yukimura hadn't come to save them. Well it hadn't been enough to prevent them from running fifty laps around the whole school ground. Sanada asked his lover to look after them as he had to go to the kindergarten section to talk to his nephews.

Once there, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell them the truth but he didn't know how to proceed. The teacher, who was with them, felt that something was strange. So she left the tree of them alone. She just asked him to call her before leaving.

"I learnt you obeyed today. That is really nice. Your parents will be proud of you when they come home."

"When will they come home?" an overly polite Kuan Ti asked.

"On Wednesday evening. Your father phoned me this morning. I have something else to tell you but I do not know how to say it. I just hope you will not be mad."

"Why?"

Sanada sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You are moving to China on Saturday. Your parents bought a house and your father has found a new job there. So you will no longer see Saruwatari-san. Maybe during the holidays if you are coming back to Japan. It will depend on your parents."

Kagami began to sniff and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you Uncle Gen-chan!!"

Kuan Ti kicked in the nearest teddy bear and then he started to punch his uncle in the stomach. Sanada understood and said nothing. He let them vent out their frustration. Then he did something he never did before. He hugged them and brought them to the dojo. Once there he dismissed everybody and asked Yukimura to tell the head master that he won't be able to take part to the parents-teachers meeting.

He cleaned the dojo and left with the children. On his way to his car he phoned the old neighbor and asked her to prepare some clean clothes for the children as they were going to eat in a restaurant before going to the cinema.

Needless to say they enjoyed that evening and seemed to have forgotten about China. Sanada was really happy about it. He now had to tell it to the old lady but he decided to wait. After all she hadn't fully recovered yet…

**

* * *

A/N:**Chapter 2 to make up with the lack of update. Still confused, still suffering. I hate this feeling… I wanted to show a more human side of Sanada. I also begin to think about my next PoT fic. I'm thinking about some Taka/Fuji or Inui/Sakuno…


	18. Day 17

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 17 (Tuesday)

Sanada drove his nephews to school. The little girl was tired; she had puffy eyes because she cried herself to sleep. The little boy was pouting and didn't say a single word to his uncle. Any other day Sanada would have slapped his nephew because of his lack of politeness. He walked them to their classroom and explained the situation to their teacher. She nodded and told him she would phone him if anything happened.

Now Sanada was home reading the papers while his neighbor was taking a bath. He intended to tell her the truth just after her appointment with her doctor. He had decided to drive her there but before he went to her place to water her flowers and to bring her her mail. When he came back he saw her waiting in front of the gate. She had her bus pass in her hand. Sanada ran to her.

"Good morning Kagome-san. I watered your flowers and picked up your mail. So if you are ready we can go to the hospital."

"I don't want to bother you. I can take the bus."

"No I will drive you. I also have something to tell you and it is really important. If I do not do it this morning I will not find the strength to talk about it later."

Saruwatari-san sighed and nodded. Sanada went back inside to take his jacket and his keys and they left. They didn't talk during the whole drive. The old lady tried to talk but Sanada was even more silent than a tombstone. He walked her to her doctor's office and sat in the waiting room. He tried to read one of the numerous magazines but he couldn't. It was just impossible for him to focus on something as trivial as the newest color of nail polish or the latest affair of an actor. Of course there weren't any sports magazines.

So he thought about the way to tell her what was bothering him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that a little child began to cry because of the scary face he was making. If the child's mother hadn't come to make him stop it would have gone on and on until his neighbor's return.

To solve this little problem Sanada went out and ran some laps around the hospital. When he came back she was waiting for him front of the building. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. Sanada said nothing he only walked back to his car and waited for the old lady to join him. Silent drive again. They stopped in front of a pastry shop. He invited her to follow him inside.

Marui greeted them and took their order. They sat in a corner.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Indeed but before explaining everything I would like to know how your meeting with the cardiologist went."

"Pretty well. It seems that I have the heart of a young woman. I can move back to my place."

"Is that so?"

"As long as I don't do stupid things everything should be alright. So what is bothering you?"

At that moment Marui's wife came to bring them their green tea and a slice of apple cake. Sanada waited for her to leave.

"My brother phoned me yesterday morning. They are coming home tomorrow."

"It's a good news."

"Indeed. They are coming home only to leave again on Saturday. My brother and his wife have decided to live in China. They already bought a house and he found a job there in the same factory is working for. The twins will go with them."

"Oh my God! Poor little lambs. It will be difficult for them. Do they know?"

"Yes I explained them everything yesterday."

They chatted about the children's departure and Saruwatari-san said she would go to China to visit them from time to time. After all she had the money and it had to be used. She also decided she would be the one to pick them up after school so that she could talk with them. She wanted them to understand that they could write her letters or even phone her and that they would always be in her heart.

Sanada drove her home and then left to work with some friends in the library. When he came home late in the evening the table was set and the brats were playing together on the living room's carpet. They ate together and played Monopoly before going to bed.

When the house was silent Sanada went to the dojo to practice. He slashed several straw dummies before collapsing and crying. He didn't want to admit it but he loved Kuan Ti and Kagami. It would be difficult for him not see them every day. Oh he was happy that his life would be normal again but he felt it would no longer be the same without them. After all if they hadn't been here maybe he wouldn't be with Yukimura….

**

* * *

A/N:**Kind of short. Didn't have many time to write because I had plenty of things to do this week. I think there will be 2 chapters and an epilog and it will be the end…


	19. Day 18

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 18 (Wednesday)

When Sanada woke up the sun was already high in the sky. He didn't stand up. He jumped up. He forgot about the children, about his practice and about his appointment with his future boss. He ran downstairs, entered the kitchen to see his neighbor cleaning everything. He greeted her and asked her where the children were.

"Oh I drove them to school. Your kendo student arrived just after I came home. I told him you were ill and I forgot to phone him. Rikkai University called. I told them the same thing. Your appointment has been postponed. It is now on Monday evening."

Sanada was relieved. He thanked the old lady. But he thought about his kendo team and about the calligraphy club. He was about to talk about it but Saruwatari-san was faster than him.

"I didn't cancel your afternoon activities. I thought you would need to see Yukimura-san to talk about the children. I heard you weep during the night. If you decide to go, just pretend to be sick."

Sanada nodded. He spent what was remaining of the morning working in the garden. It was nearly time for him to leave for Rikkai when a car stopped in front of his house. He thought it was his parents and his brother. It surprised him as they were supposed to come home only during the night. He opened the door only to see his nephews and their teacher. The little boy had a black eye and a split lip and the little girl was holding her swollen wrist.

His surprised was soon replaced by anger.

"What on Earth happened to them?"

The young woman seemed to be afraid. She knew Sanada wasn't someone you should anger.

"I don't know. They were playing with the others. So I decided to go and check something in the classroom. When I came back they had disappeared. I found them behind the gymnasium."

Sanada was glaring. He was angry. Against the teacher and against his nephews. At first he decided to invite her to enter in order to talk about this little problem but he changed his mind. She didn't seem to know what happened. Had she known she would have told him right from the start. He thanked her and asked her to tell the kendo team that their practice was canceled. She also had to tell the calligraphy club to practice alone or to ask their Japanese literature teacher to help them. She nodded and left.

The twins followed their uncle in the living room. Said uncle thanked God the old lady went out with some of her friends.

"So what happened? Do not even think about telling me lies."

Kagami began to cry and her brother looked at the floor. Suddenly the carpets were really fascinating. Sanada waited. Five minutes, ten minutes… He asked the same question again. Kuan Ti looked at his uncle.

"A boy from the High school section attacked Kagami. We were playing in the sandbox with Tohru-chan when he came out of nowhere and dragged Kagami away. Of course as the good brother I am I had to follow them."

"You should have called your teacher."

"No because when I arrived he was kicking her and he nearly broke her wrist. She has lots of bruises on her legs and arms. I ran and kicked him as many time as I could."

"But you lost… Do you know who that boy is?"

"Of course I lost. I knew it from the start that I couldn't win. He was so much stronger than me. He didn't tell his name but he said that it was your fault because you didn't appoint him captain of the team."

Sanada was shocked. Angry, so angry that smoke was coming out of his ears. He picked up the phone, went in the kitchen, came back and drove the children to the nearest hospital. He wanted to make sure they weren't badly injured. The little boy was alright. Only some bruises but Kagami had a sprained wrist. She got some painkillers and a candy because she didn't cry when the doctor looked at her swollen wrist.

Sanada drove them home. Fortunately his neighbor was back. He told her what happened and rushed towards Rikkai. He had to meet someone. Someone who wouldn't be really happy after said meeting.

Yukimura was waiting for him in front of the dojo. Next to him was a boy who didn't seem to be pleased. To be honest he wanted to be somewhere else far away from the man who was walking in their direction. It took Sanada a few seconds to grab the boy by the collar of his shirt and to slam him into the dojo's wall. If his eyes could kill the boy would be so dead that nothing, not even the Dragon Balls, could make him come back to life.

Yukimura had to stop his lover. But stopping an angry Sanada was harder than making Marui stop chewing gums. He had to threaten him to stop coming to his place to help him with his private practice. Sanada dropped him and expelled him from the kendo club.

"Now that you are quiet, we can go and meet the headmaster to settle this problem."

They followed Yukimura.

The boy was expelled during two weeks and he was no longer allowed to join a club. Cleaning duty was his fate for the years he still had to spend here. Moreover his parents were phoned. It was decided that they would pay for the medical expenses.

Sanada went home. Yukimura followed him. When they stopped in front of the house Sanada saw his father's car. He wasn't ready to see him. He didn't want to explain them why the children were injured. He knew his brother would beat him even though he couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening. He sighed, knowing that he didn't really have the choice.

He looked for his keys and found a little golden key. At first he didn't recognize it but soon he remembered. It was the key the old lady gave him. Yukimura looked at him and smiled. They crossed the street and entered Saruwatari-san's garden…

**

* * *

A/N:**Sorry… The children aren't that bratty. But Sanada is suffering so I guess it's ok. I liked this chapter a lot, especially the violent Sanada. I would have done the same thing if someone had hurt my little sister or my cousins… Oh and Dragon Ball doesn't belong to me. I just thought it would be funny to mention it…


	20. Day 19

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 19 (Thursday)

It was still dark outside. Yukimura woke up. He tried to stand up but a muscular arm prevented him from doing so. Sanada was snoring, disturbing the peace of the early morning. Trying to escape was useless. He was too strong. He tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible with a snoring Sanada. He didn't know what to do. Had he been able to stand up he would have emptied a glass of ice cold water on his face to make him wake up. He tried to put his own head under his pillow but said pillow was lying on the floor too far away from the bed. So he did the only thing he could do: he kissed him until he opened his eyes.

Sanada opened his eyes and stared at his lover. Yukimura broke the kiss and chuckled.

"You were snoring and I couldn't go back to sleep. I thought about making you suffocate under my pillow but your arm had me pinned against the mattress."

Sanada smiled and kissed him.

"Oh you could have kicked me. Or pinched my nose."

"I know but I wanted to kiss you because I didn't get enough of your body. Five times isn't enough."

Sanada sighed. He couldn't believe what he heard. His last girlfriend complained every time he wanted to make love to her twice in the same day.

Five hours later they were disturbed by the sound of a cell phone. Yukimura was busy licking the last evidences of their steamy love making session. Sanada was moaning but his hands were free. He took the phone and look at the caller's name. What he saw made him jerk little him back. Yukimura looked at him then at the cell phone. It was his phone and the caller was none other than RikkaiDai. It was already 10.00am and the beautiful PE teacher missed his first two lessons.

He called Rikkai and apologized. He told them that he had a problem at home. No more water… When he hung up he gathered his clothes, got dressed really quickly and went away as fast as he could. Poor Sanada was alone and he had to take care of little him with his hands. After another half an hour he cleaned the room and left. It was time to face his parents and his brother.

He crossed the street and greeted Saruwatari-san who was going back to her place with her luggage. She made a little smile and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled too and wanted to give her the little golden key back. She refused and told him to keep. It could always be useful. Sanada nodded and entered his house.

The living room was empty. His mother had to be in the kitchen. And she was there. When she saw her son, she stopped chopping the vegetables and hugged him.

"Genichirou, your father is waiting for you in his office. Don't make him wait. He is angry about something and he refused to tell me about it."

"What about Nii-sama?"

"Gennosuke swore he was going to beat you because of what happened to the children. We know it is not your fault. Li Mei tried everything to make him forget but she did not manage. If I were you I would avoid going to the dojo today."

"Thank you Mother."

Sanada bowed and went up to meet his father. He knocked and entered the room. His father was scribbling some words on a piece of paper. He didn't greet his son and didn't ask him to take a seat either. So he stood, waiting for his father to talk. Talking first would have been suicide.

"Genichirou I learnt what you did to help Saruwatari-san. I am really proud of you. But I cannot forgive your letting her spend the night here alone with your injured nephews. Knowing about her health you should not have spent the night fornicating with your girlfriend. You did disappoint me. I do hope you will marry her soon. I do not want to see you having a child before getting married."

"I understand Father. Please forgive me."

"I will think about it. I need to know what happened to my grand children."

Sanada explained everything to his father. Oh he avoided the part about him slamming the bad guy into a wall as he knew pretty well that he wouldn't have liked that even though the bastard deserved it. Sanada's father sighed.

"You will have to thank Yukimura-san for helping you. You should invite him to dinner this evening. It would be a good way to express our gratitude."

Sanada nodded. His father handed him the telephone and the poor boy had no other choice than to phone his lover in order to invite him. Of course Yukimura was pleased but he understood that something wasn't right. It was what made him refuse to come. Sanada's father didn't believe him. So he phoned back. Yukimura was a bit surprised but he refused to come telling his lover's father that he had to go to his grandmother's to help her with her garden and that he would eat with her.

The afternoon was eventless. Sanada avoided the dojo but he didn't manage to avoid his brother. Said man cornered his little brother when he came out of the bathroom. At first he greeted him, said nothing and smiled. But a few seconds later poor Sanada ended up being slammed into a wall. His brother's massive punch beat him until blood began to trickle down his lips. It would have gone on his their mother hadn't come to check on his younger son.

A word from her was enough to make Sanada Gennosuke stop. But he didn't apologize. He glared at this brother. It didn't please his mother who, even though she was way shorter than her sons, slapped him so hard that he made a step back. He glared at her. As a result he got another slap. After the second slap he was really pissed. He left the house holding his cheeks.

The evening happened to be less than happy…

**

* * *

A/N:**I wanted a smutty beginning but my writing fairy didn't agree with me. The brats weren't present but I tortured Sanada. I enjoyed it a lot…


	21. Day 20

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 20 (Friday)

Sanada woke up with a splitting headache. He drank himself to sleep. The evening hadn't been really pleasant. His brother came back to eat dinner with his wife and children. He kept glaring at him and kicking him under the table. Just like a brat. Sanada didn't do anything to make him stop. Then his father began to complain about his elder son's choice to leave Japan. The evening ended up being a huge settling of scores. His mother who rarely showed her emotions went to her room to cry. His sister-in-law took the children home as they didn't have to witness that sort of thing. Only the men were in the kitchen. Silence and glarings. Glarings and silence. And suddenly yellings, fists slammed on the table. For the first time Sanada stood up, swore and went to his room. There he took a bottle of vodka, gift from Niou for his last birthday, and drank it till he passed out.

He went in the kitchen. He was holding his head. It was really hurting a lot. The first thing he saw was his mother handing him some painkillers and a glass of water. She was frowning. It was the first time her son was drunk and she didn't like it. She made him sit down and brought him a cup of coffee.

"I understand how you feel, Genichirou. But drinking a whole bottle of vodka is a bit over the top. I'm really ashamed of this behavior. I know it is difficult with your brother but you know they nearly lost them because Li Mei was really ill. It is only normal that Gennosuke is overprotecting them."

Sanada didn't answer. He was feeling so much shame that he couldn't look at his mother who went on.

"He isn't really blaming you for what happened. Deep in his heart he knows you couldn't have prevented it from happening. But you know him he had to vent out his frustration and someone and it was you because you were the one looking after them. Had their teacher been in front of him she would have been to one to be slapped."

After that she left her son advising him to spend the day and the night at a friend's place because his dear older brother was still really mad at him. Poor Sanada went back to his room to pack a little suitcase. Oh he didn't want to leave but he knew his mother was right. And he loved his mother a lot even though he never really showed it.

So he left with the bus. He didn't want his brother to know he wasn't home. It would make him happy. He had to choose where to spend the night. Yukimura would be an obvious choice. Or even his neighbor… But he knew these places would be the first one to be checked by his father. He sighed and decided to visit Kirihara. Maybe the former devil could accommodate him for the night. Impossible his grandparents were visiting.

Jackal went back to Brazil to visit his cousins who got twins. Niou couldn't let him stay because his girlfriend was in a really bad mood. Yagyuu was away on a business trip; he was visiting a brand new hospital in the United States. And Marui was living in a one room flat so it was impossible. Oh he would have agreed but Sanada didn't want to burden him.

The only one left was Yanagi. He accepted saying that Inui wouldn't mind it at all. Sanada was relieved. He spent his afternoon coaching the kendo team. He also explained the situation to Yukimura who had been ready to go to the Sanada's to punch Gennosuke right in the face. It took Sanada a lot of saliva to prevent him from doing it.

Both of them went back to Yanagi's flat. Inui was already there, busy cooking something in the kitchen. Seeing the pink smoke Sanada started wondering if facing his brother would have been less dangerous. He begged his lover to stay with him but Yukimura refused. He was a little bit angry that Sanada hadn't come to him but he understood.

Poor Sanada spent the evening discussing math theories with his former team mate and Seigaku brightest math teacher. Needless to say he was really happy when it was time for him to go to bed. Well he became less happy when he heard moans coming from their room. It reminded him how alone he was and how he wanted to hold Yukimura in his arms, to kiss him and to make him love. Of course little him had to participate.

Sanada knew the night would be long. Really long…

**

* * *

A/N:**Really short. My computer crashed so I had to borrow my father's laptop to write it and well I wasn't that well because of something that happened one month ago. Thought it was over but no… What else? Next chapter will be the last then an epilog…


	22. Day 21

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

DAY 21 (Saturday)

Sanada barely slept that night. The dark rings under his eyes showed how tired he was. Yanagi and Inui were at It during the whole night. Thanks to some mysterious juice the man created. Breakfast was painful. He nearly burnt himself with his coffee and suffocated with a slice green tea cake. He seemed to be so not himself that Yanagi drove him home. Inui would have done it but Rikkai's former Emperor refused to sit in the same car as the Dataman. He was sure he would try to poison him with some strange pills.

When Sanada entered his house he was surprised by the silence. It was Saturday morning and usually his mother would be in the kitchen humming some traditional songs while cleaning and his father would be in the dojo practicing with some of his friends. He went up to his room, tidied it, phoned Yukimura and showered before trying to understand what was happening.

He phoned a little note next to the answering machine explaining that they were at his brother's place to help them to pack their suitcase. They didn't ask him to come but they told him to wait for the children to arrive. They wanted him to spend the day with them as they were to leave in the evening and they didn't want to be bothered by the children while packing.

He had just put the note his shirt's pocket when the children barged into the living room. They saw him and hugged him around the legs. Kagami was weeping and Kuan Ti was smiling. Well you could see that his smile was strained.

"Say uncle Gen-chan is it true you are happy that we are going away? Dad told us that this morning."

Sanada wanted to rush out of his home to punch his stupid older brother in the face. True he complained about them. Who never complained about his children or the children of other people? He knelt in front of them.

"That is not true. I am sad. It is true that I was angry because of all the stupid things you did but I never said I was happy to see you go and live in China."

"But Dad said so."

Sanada sighed.

"Your father was angry because you were injured. I am sure he did not mean what he said. We are supposed to spend the day together. What do you want to do?"

Kagami looked at him with eyes filled with hope.

"Yes Kagami?"

"I would like to go to the zoo. Do you think Yukimura-san can come with us? I really like him a lot."

Sanada didn't really like going to the zoo. When he was a child a monkey stole his favorite baseball cap and he hadn't forgiven the poor animal yet. But seeing that his niece really wanted to go he agreed after having made sure that the little boy wanted to go too. He phoned Yukimura who agreed and told him he was meeting them in front of the zoo.

So they went. A beautiful lady went to them and kissed Sanada on the lips. Poor Genichirou didn't know what to do. It was the first time an unknown woman kissed him. Fortunately Kuan Ti recognized his uncle's lover and hugged him. Sanada didn't believe it.

"I thought you wouldn't be ready to walk hand in hand with another man in public so I borrowed some of my sister's clothes and took away two grapefruits. Now we look like the perfect little family." Yukimura whispered.

Sanada kissed him tenderly to thank him. The children understood and behaved as if they were going out with their parents. They really enjoyed the outing and they even managed to make Sanada go to the monkeys' area. Everything went well. Kuan Ti almost fell in the bears' fold and they nearly lost Kagami because she stood behind watching the penguins.

In the end they went to eat some ice creams. It happened to be the least peaceful part of the day. The children quarreled because they didn't want to drink orange juice. Sanada refused to buy them Pepsi as the ice was already full of sugar. Because of that they left and went back to Sanada's place. Yukimura didn't want to come with them but the children insisted so much that he agreed.

When they arrived the whole family was waiting for them. Sanada Gennosuke was glaring at them as his brother didn't say anything as far as their little outing was concerned. Said little brother apologized. The children went back to their mother's side and smiled. Some tears were rolling down the little girl's cheeks and the little boy didn't look at his uncle.

Li Mei made them sit in the car. She hugged her brother-in-law and kissed her mother and father-in-law before stepping into the car. Gennosuke said nothing. He just looked at his parents and his brother. He nodded and muttered something about calling them when they arrive. They left.

The whole family watched them driving away. They didn't follow them to the airport. Gennosuke didn't want them to see them leave there. Sanada was the first one to go back into the house. His father followed him a few minutes later and his mother went to Saruwatari's place to give her a little present from her elder son. Yukimura took advantage of the situation to enter the dojo. He knew Sanada would be there.

And indeed there he was, slashing straw dummies with his brother's sword. Yukimura watched him and when his lover collapsed, in tears he went to hug him until he fell asleep on his lap.

**

* * *

A/N:**Last chapter. Next week will be an epilog and then the week after maybe a brand new fic… Still don't know but I really want to go on writing about Sanada… Don't have many things to say. Well I only hope you enjoyed reading this fic…


	23. EPILOG

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Feel free to review…

* * *

EPILOG

The school year came to an end. Sanada graduated and was hired by Rikkai Dai law school. He was still hiding his relationship with Yukimura to his parents. Well his mother kind of discovered it when she met Yukimura's mother at the supermarket. She didn't say anything but she smiled more when her son told her he was spending the night at Yukimura's.

Said boy had now his own flat. He no longer could stand the noise made by his sister and Kirihara when he was spending the night at home. He tried to convince Sanada to move in with him but he refused. He wanted to tall his parents first. Yukimura understood. After all he had waited for a long time so waiting a little bit longer wouldn't hurt.

Kuan Ti and Kagami got used to their new life in China. It hadn't been easy at all. How many times did they cry themselves to sleep? No one knows. They kept thinking about their uncle Gen-chan and their last outing. How happy they were… They even started to regret everything they did to bother him. They were missing their dear Kagome-chan. Oh they phoned her every weekend and sent emails to their grandparents.

Unfortunately returning to Japan was out of question. At first it hurt but they understood their parents wanted them to love China before going back to Japan for the holidays.

They only came back three years later. The first thing they did had been to offer a guide book about gay sex to their uncle. Poor Genichirou ended up being redder than a tomato. After that they wanted to go to the zoo just like the time before they left. Of course with Yukimura.

They did it. The only thing that changed was Yukimura. He didn't dress up. This time it was a gay couple with two children who walked in the zoo. A happy family…

**

* * *

A/N:**It's over… I don't really like this epilog as I've the impression that I forgot something but I really don't know what…. What else? Next fic will be short ficlets about Sanada. Various pairing, plenty of different situations… A big thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers… I hope you'll stick with for my next project…


End file.
